Cour de Mirages Fresme Smut
by ChristineFrollophile
Summary: This is just another Fresme one-shot I was inspired to write due to a drawing on deviantart. ;


A/N: This little one-shot was inspired by the artist Howlingmojo on deviantart. She mentioned wanting to see Fresme smut to go with this intense picture she drew so I of course could not resist. I had a lot of fun writing this all out in just under a few hours. There was no need to bring up Phoebus or Quasimodo. This is just pure, fun smut to accompany the drawing. I do hope all you Fresme fans enjoy it, including the artist.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tension that had been building between both gypsy and judge spoke volumes. For the judge, words could not describe this deep-seated need to completely possess the dancer's mind, body and soul. His lust for her was insatiable, growing deeper with each passing day he dared to lay his granite orbs upon her. All it took was one fateful day...a day that began like any other, but ended with his life changed forever.

Judge Frollo had just finished up a few court sessions. Good Lord, they had droned on something fierce! It led him to believe he may never find a moment of peace. The tolling of bells from Notre Dame cathedral informed him it was already half past noon. The need to break free from these suffocating walls of his chamber was becoming quite dire. Court documents and up-coming sessions be damned! With a loud slam of his books, Frollo grabbed his chaperone hat, adjusting it snuggly upon his head and then exited the chamber.

For the first day of January the air was still quite crisp and cool, but just what he needed to clear his mind. Normally his usual route from the Palace of Justice would lead him right towards Notre Dame to visit his misshapen ward, but on this particular day he wished to linger...a decision that would bring about a most interesting and dangerous turn of events. His tall form took on long strides through the cobblestone street. The stern look upon his face dared anyone to approach him...a most unwise mistake would be their very last if anyone chose to do so! The previous court sessions had left him in rather a dark mood. It irritated him greatly at how much crime there was in his beloved city. The fools actually dared to think they could get away with such deplorable behavior...may the Lord have mercy upon their heathen souls!

The sound of tambourine music in the distance pricked at his ears. There was no denying who the source was behind such heathen music...gypsies. How he detested them all. Nothing would please him more than to rid his city of the whole damn lot of them! The closer he moved in the direction of their so-called music only infuriated him further. A sneer tugged at his lips as his dark eyes narrowed. Soldiers of his had been in the surrounding area, noting their master was moving in on the gypsies. They signaled to each other to follow close by, preparing for any orders Frollo may bellow out at them. It was the moment the judge turned the corner he could see quite a crowd had gathered to witness a band of gypsies performing. Small gasps began to fall from the citizens once Frollo's ominous presence grew closer. They parted back a little, fearful of his reaction. Dark eyes from beneath the chaperone hat surveyed the area, the malicious sneer remained until his glare fell upon one particular figure...a dancer..._a gypsy dancer_. The gypsies were oblivious to the danger lurking so close by, even the girl herself continued to dance. The sneer upon Frollo's lips began to fade the longer he gazed at this girl. His advancing steps stopped abruptly, he stood transfixed as the dancer finished her performance. Never had he seen a more exquisite creature as she before. Long raven locks trailed about her as she twirled and swayed shapely hips in time to the music. He drank in every curve upon her; a deep shudder rocked him down to the very core. _Who was she...how was it he had not seen her up till now? _His lingering gaze remained, not even realizing one of his soldiers had come to stand beside him.

**"Sir? Do you wish us to put a stop to this vulgar display?"**

His brows narrowed deeply at having his moment interrupted.

**"Silence, you fool!" **He hissed deeply through clenched teeth.** "None of you are to do anything! Just continue your patrols, but that will be all... for now."**

His soldier gasped a little at the curt response, but immediately saluted, stepping back. Frollo allowed his gaze to fall back onto the dancer, who eventually glanced over in his direction. Briefly both gypsy and judge locked their eyes upon each other. Her dance faltered only for a moment, but then a salacious grin curled across her red lips as she continued. The temptress! She deliberately enjoyed weaving her spell over him! Frollo slowly began to retreat his steps, this display was becoming far too much for him to endure. Coins showered down into a hat near her small bare feet as she bowed towards the crowd. She gave a sultry wink in his direction, obviously quite amused her performance had attracted the most powerful man in all of Paris. The feeling was of course not mutual on the minister's end. This was the beginning of the end for him.

Not one day passed to where he had to seek her out, to watch her dance. He had by now discovered the girl's name was La Esmeralda...good Lord, even her name was sinful sounding! As best as he could he tried to observe without being seen, taking to lurking in the shadows. On some days he was successful, but slowly his viewings became apparent to the gypsy community, especially to Esmeralda herself. She enjoyed making him squirm with her sultry dances, not realizing just how dangerous it was to play with fire.

January sixth, the day of the Festival of Fools had arrived. The daily observations of the gypsy girl had now nearly reached the one week mark. It had completely consumed the minister, his work even suffered due to this deep longing for this girl. Trying to put her out of his mind proved to be futile. It was simply maddening the way this witch, this temptress even invaded his dreams! Seeing her appear on the main stage in a fiery red dress was his downfall. To further his spiraling madness she dared to dance right into his lap! Teasing him with a small kiss upon his nose and then sauntering off after shoving his hat down over his eyes. Publicly humiliating him in front of his people, how dare she! Damnation! He could bear this pain no longer, he would make her his...she will pay for torturing him like this; the tomb or his bed!

With his mind set on such a devious plan there was no turning back. Frollo was now acting on sheer animalistic urges. Even his usual calm facade was slowly slipping...he was looking downright deranged. Stalking towards the dancer's tent, the judge found her in the middle of changing. His pulse quickened at the beautiful sight that befell him. The dancer on the other hand gasped loudly at his sudden appearance, gripping tightly to the red dress she had pushed down around her waist. She could not find her voice to even scream. The blaze of desire in the granite eyes of the judge were both frightening and yet also strangely exciting. It made the girl shiver at how he stared at her with such a fierce hunger. She knew he had been watching her closely for quite some time now. She was no fool as to how irresistible her charm was, she just never expected it to reach this dangerous level. Frollo was a man not to be toyed with...if one plays with fire they will get burned!

**"Do you have any idea what you have done to me, gypsy? These feelings never should have surfaced, but you tormented me to the brink of insanity. If I burn in Hell for this then so be it! I can bear this desire no longer...you are mine!"**

Esmeralda's eyes grew as wide as saucers as Frollo lunged at her with a snarl. His hat flew off from his disheveled silver hair as feverish hands fastened tightly onto her narrow waist. She tried to struggle in his grasp, but it only succeeded in making him latch on tighter. There was real fear in her eyes now, fear that if she even dared to escape he would kill her. This was no longer a sane man...not that he ever was to start with, but now, even more so had the sanity mask slipped off, revealing quite a tortured soul.

His lips were upon her bronze bare skin while he pushed the dress further downward. The sensation of his touch upon her was like liquid fire, burning into her soft skin. Dear God, never did she expect such intensity from such a pious man as Judge Frollo. It was like an inhuman beast had been released, preparing to rip her apart! She wanted to stop him, spit in his face for daring to man-handle her in such a way, but she could do nothing. A strange thrill coursed through her as he yanked her dress completely off of her, revealing her slender naked body to him. There was just a brief moment of hesitation, the same fear one has before taking a deep plunge off a cliff into dark waters below. Esmeralda locked her gaze deeply with his, his eyes occasionally roving over her naked form. She too then decided to no longer care of the consequences and took the plunge.

Reaching up she grabbed at the white collar, tugging it free from his neck. There was a flicker of surprise in Frollo's eyes, but immediately he rolled with it, loving the feel of her hands upon him. She then began working on the shoulder piece. He would nibble and suckle at her neck while she continued to free him of his attire. It was taking too long to be released, it was frustrating him horribly! Stepping back from her only briefly, he pulled off the voluminous velvet robe from his body, kicking it to the side. Underneath was the dark purple body stocking and black braies. With a deep growl, he tore at the fabric, wishing nothing but to be free of its confinement.

Esmeralda gasped softly at the pale, smooth body that revealed itself to her. Frollo was surprisingly in wonderful shape for a man of his age. Those robes were deceiving! A desire of her own was growing stronger by the minute, it frightened her a little. Her hands grabbed at his britches, tugging them off. They pooled at his ankles as he pulled the dancer closer towards him. Both now stood nude in front of the other. His lips claimed hers rather fiercely, to which she found herself eagerly returning. The kiss deepened, their pulses quickened, breathing becoming ragged. Savagely, Frollo gripped her tightly on her pert backside, hoisting her up to perch her on his hips. Esmeralda again was pleasantly surprised by his actions, but made no protest. Instead she arched her back, allowing easier access as Frollo inserted the full length of himself into her. A loud gasp fell from her lips upon penetration. She bit her lip, her arms flung up around his neck as he pumped deeply into her. _Dear God, yes...YES!_ The feeling was mutual for both of them. Frollo grunted as his hips rocked to and fro, his hands holding her close. Esmeralda tightened herself around him at each stroke he made, it only furthered his desire within him. His eyes rolled back, groaning at the tight sensation. It made his knees buckle, the intensity of it all was overwhelming. He had to switch positions and fast!

Still gripping his beloved temptress in his arms, keeping them both locked within each other, he was able to lay her onto her back. He had inadvertently laid her upon his velvet robes, it acted as a wonderful cushion for her, also giving his knees some padding. With her legs wrapped around him, he continued his thrusting, leaning in close to kiss her. An impish grin crossed her lips in between kisses as she again tightened herself around him and then went a step further. She moaned out his Christian name...**_"Oh, god, yes...yes, Claude..."_** It came out in more of a whimper, she sounded so small and innocent, clinging to him for guidance. Her raven hair was fanned out all around her, looking up at him with such wide-eyed longing. Dear God, that sent such a fiery sensation all through his loins! An animalistic growl was issued from him as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective gesture, riding out a deep and final thrust. Her tightening matched him in that same moment, sending them both over the edge. Sweat rolled down his sinewy chest, grunting out a final growl as Frollo finally collapsed downward, burying his face into her hair. For a moment they both lay entwined, letting the "after shocks", the shuddering flutters wash over the both of them. Ragged breaths flowed as Frollo sat up a little, gazing down on her. She still was really here in his arms, this was not some whimsical fantasy of his like those tortured lonely nights before. The gypsy girl had become his...finally! Lightly he caressed her cheek, brushing back sweaty strands of her hair off her face.

**"Je t'aime, Esmeralda..."**

A weak grin formed from the dancer as she gazed up at him. She could easily kill him with one simple statement, bring this blissful state of his to come crashing down, but she could not do so. The genuineness in his deep voice, his eyes, his touch; it all rang true. Judge Frollo was known to be many things, but when he was actually sincere it truly did show. Her hands played lightly over his chest, twirling the little silver hairs as she nodded up towards him.

**"I know, Claude...I know..."**


End file.
